Rainbows and Powerpuffs
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: When strange rains begin to fall, it's up to Twilight and her friends to stop...the Powerpuff girls? One-shot, short and fun.


Summary: When mysterious rains begin falling in Ponyville, it's up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to stop it. But is it really that easy? MLP:FIM crossover with Powerpuff Girls; rated K+. One-shot.

Twilight Sparkle looked up from her reading as rain began to pour outside. She eyed the falling droplets carefully; it wasn't supposed to rain for another two days to help the harvest. Something had to be going on within the Cloud District to cause such a thing.

"Twilight, a-"

"I know, Spike, a letter," Twilight Sparkle said, accepting the letter. Sure enough, there was a problem in the Cloud District with...the Powerpuff Girls? "Spike, will you please explain this to me? Who are these...things and what are they doing in Equestria?"

"The letter doesn't tell you?" Spike asked. Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "Well, the girls have a scientist for a father, and he created this multideminsional device thing, and they were sent here by accident when they tried to send a monster here by accident, a cloud-eating thing. It's all really just a big misunderstanding," Spike chuckled, rubbing his scales.

"So they aren't even from here? This is bad, bad-bad-bad," Twilight stammered, galloping outside. It was hard to peek through the heavy pockets of rain, but flashes of pink, green, and light blue lights were coming from the Cloud District, where huge chunks were missing out of greyish clouds.

"What's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked, her rainbow poncho suit reflecting the flashes of light brilliantly. "Ooh, what pretty colors! Is Princess Celestia holding a rain festival?"

"No, this is something much, much worse," Twilight Sparkle said, looking up as Rainbow Dash and Flutership flew down to her.

"Come quick, Twilight! We need you to help with these...these things!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Twilight nodded, flying towards the Cloud District with them. Once there, numerous pegasai were standing around the edges of the district, watching as three small creatures fought a giant, monstorous creature.

"We have to do something before they flood all of Equestria. It'll ruin the harvest," Fluttershy whispered meekly. Twilight Sparkle nodded, flying above the entire scene.

"ATTENTION!" Twilight Sparkle called loudly. Her voice, with the power from her alicorn abilities, resonnated through the lands. The three small creatures hovered in the air, the flashes of colors stopping, and the large creature stopped as well. "You are destroying out homeland with your devilish ways! I ask you in the name of Equestria to stop!"

"We're trying," the pink small creature called back to Twilight. "Our father, The Professor, tried to stop this, but he sent us to the wrong world. We can't get back until we defeat this monster and he's bound with rope."

"Thank you for telling us," Twilight nodded, signalling with her magic for the earth ponies well below her to get some rope together. "We'll help you battle this...whatever that is. But you must allow us to continue our work afterwards. Do you promise to help end this quickly."

"We promise," the blue small creature beemed with a large grin. "Can I ride one of the ponies before we go back?"

"Oh, can it, Bubbles! We have a job to do!" the green small creature growled, flying towards the large monster. It was staring at Twilight until a blow landed on its snout. Then the fighting began again, the flashes beginning as a few pegasai flew the rope upwards. Numerous others picked it up with their mouths, but they couldn't tell what to wrap with the rope because of the flashes.

"Get their attention again, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash called from the group, her voice garbled by the rope.

"STOP IT!" Twilight Sparkle called over the group. Just as before, the monster and the flashes halted. With everyone stopped, the rope was finally dropped over the monster. When he was fully immobile, he flashed in a white light and disappeared.

"Thank you for your help," the small pink creature bowed to the ponies. They nodded back, the pegasai immediately trying to coral the rain clouds that were flooding the lands below.

Bubbles, the blue creature, flew up to Twilight Sparkle. "Your wings are very pretty," she smiled, petting Twilight's snout. Twilight didn't like the sensation, but it didn't matter. The three small creatures disappeared a moment later in a similar white flash to the other monster.

Once the area was cleared, the ponies met on the ground to help clean up after the flooding rains. Spike asked what everything was, but the ponies agreed that it was best to forget the moment ever happened. A letter informed Princess Celestia that the creatures were gone, big and small, and life went back to normal. Because of the rain, a non-rainy festival was held. Some of the smaller ponies thought it'd be funny to dress up like the smaller creatures, but soon they were forgotten just like the incident.


End file.
